Amethyst Tears
by Shadowfate2322
Summary: little did she know the beast was watching her his heart aching just as bad as her's was..To see her cry was torture to see her so fragile killed him. he was going to make her see just who she is and just what power she was capable of.. Or he would die trying.
1. Chapter 1

**_I have decided to continue with this story! :3_**

**_Please flip to the next chapter to read the first chapter. this is an introduction into the story itself._**

**_Don't forget to leave your reviews! :)_**

**_~shadowfate_**

* * *

><p>They say everything happens for a Reason that everything that is done has a reaction or consequence for akika noayuki her consequence cost her more then anything It cost her life her friends family and everything she held dear..<p>

She was told tales of happy endings and bliss fairytales of being swept off her feet by her prince charming but little did akika know she wouldn't find a prince charming she would find the beast who calls her by the name of Amethyst, saying she was his and only his firey red eyes burning deeply into her light violet orbs a thumb non chlantly brushes her bottom lip. she refuses to believe such a man a demon could love or show any type of compassion the dark crystal earrings he wears shimmer lightly in the dim moonlight she doesn't believe she could be evil, she knows her heart is pure. He pleads with her to come to her senses and realize she is not part of the senshi's circle, which makes her look down at the outfit she dones the tight fitting leotard and short violet skirt blowing softly in the night air, Looking back up she see's fear in his eyes. she shakes her head memories slowly starting to emerge. "princess Amethyst.." she hears and then see's a scene where she is protecting a small pink haired girl from evil forces alongside the sailor senshi.

She steps away from the man and turns and bolts the other direction she doesn't stop until she reaches the bridge. letting out an anguished cry she drops to her knees sobbing. Noting that as soon as her tears hit the ground the crystalize. she hugs her arms around her tightly and sobs into the night little did she now the beast was watching her his heart aching just as bad as her's was..To see her cry was torture to see her so fragile killed him. he was going to make her see just who she is and just what power she was capable of.. Or he would die trying.


	2. Sailor Amethyst: Enter Akika!

**_Here is chapter 1 of Amethyst Tears!_**

**_Please leave your thoughts and comments in the review box! _**

**_Much love :3_**

**_~ShadowFate_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1<em>**

**_crystal Tokyo 30th century_**

**_"Small lady.." i say "we must keep moving to keep away from people chasing us" she looks over to me with bright red eyes full of fear i touch her shoulder lightly and she nods. i scoop her up on to my back and start running again. _****_we don't get far before the four sisters and he stops us._**

**_"Hand over the brat Amethyst" catsy sneers i look at her coldly_**

**_"Amethyst your a fool for abandoning us for the sailor senshi... You'll never be like them." Bertie says narrowing her eyes_**

**_the man stands in the far back behind the sisters, his crimson red orbs studying my every move I narrow my violet orbs at him to which he smirks_**

**_"Oh Amethyst.. you really shouldn't have left us." he says to me I stand my ground as he walks up to me I put chibusa behind me sailor mars takes her and sheilds her with sailor jupiter joining in_**

**_I step forward and meet him, he grabs my wrist and yanks me forward towards him._**

**_"AMETHYST!" Chibiusa yells sailor venus steps forward but i hold up a hand stopping her fear floods those cornflower blue eyes of hers_**

**_i turn back to him and look him straight in the eyes, he pulls me closer until our bodies meet I put my hands against his chest and try to push myself off and away from him but he hold's me tight. _**

**_"let. Go. Of. Me" i say to him through gritted teeth to which he leans down and whispers in my ear_**

**_"you used to love being this close to me.." I feel goosebumps creep up onto my skin _**

"AKIKA" I hear my mother yell I groggily get up and look at the clock realizing i still had a bit of time i walk into the bathroom and strip down and shower throwing on a pair of jeans and a tight fitted aqua colored top that compliments my Light silver hair I brush my hair into a side braid and put my knee length combat boots on I grab my sunglasses and head out the door walking into town I feel the crystal i keep in my pocket humming signaling that an evil force had made itself know.

I take out said crystal and hold it out "amethyst power, Make up!"

With a flash of bright purple light and a splash of crystals i stand there in my senshi uniform, I grip the silver staff i hold in my right hand tightly and take off to where my crystal is telling me the evil force is I arrive in time to see 5 other scouts confronting Non other then the 4 sisters from my dream, I grit my teeth trying to make head or tales of the situation.

I jump down and in between the sisters and the scouts standing back up looking over at the scouts and then towards the sister shock fills their faces

"Amethyst..? " one says she has long purple hair and a large jewel on her forehead

I tilt my head slightly strands of my silver hair falling in my eyes

I hear a small voice behind me and look to see a small cat with a crescent moon on her forehead she speaks again

"Sailor Amethyst?" she says with shock in her voice

The blonde with the pigtails speaks to the small cat "sailor amethyst?" she says

"yes" she says "do you remember me amethyst?" she says again

I shake my head I look back over to where the sisters are they start to back up and they all disappear

I look back at the scouts and take off

"hey! wait" i hear the blonde say

I stop and turn around "yes?" i say

"who are you?" she says

"My name is akika" i say

"why did the weird sisters call you amethyst?" a brown haired girl asks me

"I honestly do not have a clue.." i say furrowing my eyes brows

"I can't believe we saw that little traitor.."catsy says looking in the mirror

" I know.. And she had the senshi outfit on also" calavaras says

"Who is this she your babbling about?" A man says stepping though a mirror

"Oh rubeus.. We saw Amethyst.." Berthier say's

He gets a shocked look that slowly turns into a smirk

"So my little amethyst has made her appearance..." Rubeus says he walks over and looks down to the city below. before sighing "soon amethyst soon."

"Okay let me see if i have this right.. "your serena, " i say pointing to the pigtailed blonde she nods i point to the others "Rei, Lita, ami, and mina?" they all nod i bend down and pat the cat's head "and you little one are luna and that's artemis" the cats nod

"So Akika, how did you become a sailor senshi?" lita says

"well that's an odd question and a it's rather hard to explain.." i say i take out the amethyst crystal i keep dear to me and show them

"hey that looks like a changing wand" rei says

"But it's made completely out of amethyst" Mina says

"yes" i say i press the crystal to my chest feeling a calming surge wash over meI let out a contented sigh.

I notice the sun setting and check my watch noting that it's almost 7.

"I have to get home or my mother will have my head on a platter" i say with a laugh they all laugh and we agree to meet up again tomorrow to talk some more about my senshi status and why the weird sisters took off the way they did. I agree and say goodbye.

I stop off at the bridge by my house and watch the sun set relaxing a bit until the crystal starts humming again letting off an eerie sound i turn around and look around.

The crystal stops humming and falls silent, I sigh and turn back around looking out at the horizon one last time and walk back to my home.

Later that night I lay wide awake in bed thinking about the day's events, I finally start to drift off to sleep until i hear a small noise by my windowed doors and see the shadow of a man.

I sit straight up in bed and he steps through the doors i grip my crystal which is going crazy in my grasp. i scoot back in bed my back pressed against the headboard I can make out what he's wearing and the dark crystal glint of the earrings in his ears, I gasp i reach of the light and flick it on when i look again he's gone. but on my stand there are a pair of dark crystal earrings and a note

_**I see you have made your appearance My Amethyst.. It won't be long before i have you in my arms again and back in my army, No one is going to stop me from getting you back. you best beileve me when i say Your Mine and Only mine. Heart body and soul.**_

_**~ R.**_

I drop the note and pick up one of the earrings I can feel a dark surge go through me and black veins appear in my arm snaking their way up. i drop the earring and back up feeling woozy. i walk back over and fall into a deep dreamless sleep.


End file.
